Valentines 2013
by MapleBeer-Shipper
Summary: Posted to dA on February 13th, 2013. Pairings are; FrUk, PruCan, GerIta, DenNor, Spamano, LietPol, Estonaco, LatLiecht, SuFin, HongIce, and a secret ending that shows a One-sided couple
1. FrUK

England felt arms wrap around his neck. "Bonjour Angleterre~" France purred into his ear. "Frog...why the bloody hell are you in my house?!" he shouted. France, stepped in front of him. "Mon cher Arthur, did you forget zhe date?" France asked, gliding a finger under England's chin.

"What?"

"It iz Valentine's Day."

"...Bloody hell."

"Don't deny you don't like it, Angleterre~"


	2. PruCan

Canada's face was bright red as he took the box of chocolates out of Prussia's hands.

Prussia's face managed to be a much dark shade of red than Canada's face.

"A-are these for me, Gilbert?"

"J-ja.."

"Well...thank you."

"Glücklich Valentinstag, Birdie."

"Heureuse Saint Valentin, Gil."


	3. GerIta

"Vee~ Germany! I made you some chocolate!" Italy shouted, a smile on his face.

Germany's face got red upon seeing the Italian.

Italy cheerfully offered the stern blond a box of chocolate.

Germany sighed picking up a piece and popping it into his mouth.

"Vee~ Germany likes it, si?"

"Ja...Glücklich Valentinstag, Italy."

"Buon San Valentino, Germany."


	4. DenNor

_"NOOOORGE!"_ Denmark shouted as he tried to hug the blank faced blond.

Norway side stepped him causing Denmark to crash into the wall.

Denmark fell onto the floor in front of Norway.

"Glædelig Valentinsdag, Norge."

"...idiot..."


	5. Spamano

"Oh Roma~ It's Feliz Día de San Valentín~" Spain called.

By the time he reached the room, Romano was trying to break open a window.

"Fuck you bastardo!"

"Aww Roma, I was only kidding."

Romano's face was red. "S-Shut up!"

"Roma looks like a tomato~"

Romano tackled him.

**"I DO NOT!"**

_"Fusosososo~"_


	6. Baltics

**_LietPol_**

Poland had Lithuania in a choke hold. "Be my Valentine, Liet!"

"C-can't breath, Feliks!"

"Oops, like sorry Liet."

* * *

**_Estonaco_**

Monaco and Estonia were having a game of strip poker.

Monaco was winning.

"Not fair, Monaco..."

"Oh look I win again. Pants off, Eduard."

* * *

**_LatLiecht_**

Liechtenstein offered the small box of chocolates to Latvia.

"H-here Ravis, I hope you like them. I m-made them myself."

Latvia took out a chocolate and tasted it.

"Lili this is delicious." he finally said.

"Really?" Liechtenstein replied, a smile coming to her face.

She leaned over and kissed Latvia on the cheek.

Latvia's face turned red and he buried it into his shirt. "Y-yes."


	7. SuFin

Sealand groaned. "Valentine's day is so boringgg..." he whined.

Ladonia entered from another room carrying a package. "Speak for yourself, Sealand. Kugelmugel keeps sending me chocolates he made with Austria." he said, popping a chocolate into his mouth. "Its not bad but why send it to me?"

"Kugelmugel likes you~" Sealand teased.

"B'h've..." came Sweden's voice.

Both micronations glanced behind the couch to see Sweden standing there in his usual clothes...and a pink apron.

"Pffft- Papa why are you dressed like that?" Sealand asked.

"M'k'ng d'nn'r f'r F'nl'nd." Sweden said in response.

_Both boys said nothing else but once Sweden returned to the kitchen, they couldn't stop laughing._


	8. HongIce

Hong Kong leaned on Iceland's shoulder. "Who weighs more; me or the Toucan?"

"He's a Puffin, Hong Kong and you." Iceland responded.

"So like how are you feeling now?"

"Annoyed that you are in my face.

"Interesting. Japan is having a field day today. I myself never gotten the whole Valentine's thing."

"Uh-huh..."

"So like how are you feeling now?"

"Wondering if by punching you I'm breaking any international treaties."

"That was low, Icey..."

"Don't give me nicknames..."

"Is that the job of your 'Big Brother'?"

"...Denmark told you that didn't he?"

"Yep."


	9. Others

America groaned bashing his face into the table. "What's wrong with you, Dad?" Molossia asked, poking America's head.

"Another year without telling Belarus I like her and now I'm the only one in the family that's still single..." America responded.

"What happened to Canada?"

"Mattie's dating Prussia now..."

"Wait...Prussia as in...East Germany?"

"Yeah...? He's with Cana-"

"THAT BASTARD IS FUCKING WHAT IS TECHNICALLY MY UNCLE!"

America banged his head on the table again, forgetting Molossia hates Prussia.


End file.
